Two sisters one heart
by TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: Two imperial sisters thought they had it all when two certain orcs come and take it away. Watch as the two sisters now separated fight amongst themselves , with the help of a few powerful beings. Will kayla prevail in finding and saving her sister, and will she fall into an unaccounted for love? Or will the fires of rage take her and hate take her from her sisters and friends?
1. Chapter 1

Two sisters one heart

This is a story of two young imperial sisters that lived in the land skyrim. They lived a small village called riverwood, they didn't have any parents because a tribe of orcs came through their village as children and killed them. They were heartbroken or course, but they vowed they would kill the orcs that killed their parents. Anyways life for the sisters was normal after that, their names were kayla the eldest and ashley the youngest. They were both very skilled warriors, but ashley was more interested in the arts of magic. She was so fascinated by the power magic held, to power to fight and heal yourself. Kayla however was a very skilled swordsman, she was the best on the whole village. Not even the boys could beat her at practice. Everything was perfect for the two sisters, they thought it could never end and nothing could come between them. But then that moment ended, when the orcs attacked. It was a normal morning when it happened kayla and I had just woken up and went to train the new soldiers from white run, I had the first training shift while kayla stayed on watch. She took a few of the village's archers with and went to the wall, while I went to the barracks. But when I arrived I saw that an old friend of mine was already training the recruits.

Ashley-Delphine

She then turned and faced me, and smiled

Delphine-Ashley, its good to see you.

Ashley-Likewise, so what are you doing here? I thought you had a job at the inn.

Delphine-Oh that, its part time. And seeing as how you have been working so hard I thought it best to give you a little time off. Your sister too, where is kayla by the way?

Ashley-On watch, but delphine you don't have to do this…

Delphine-But I do, beside's I owe you guys one for saving me from that frost troll last week.

Ashley-Yeah, okay. Thanks, I'll go tell kayla

Delphine-No problem, see ya

Ashley-You too

I then left and went to the wall. When I started to approach it I saw my sister up in the watchtower with her bow.

Ashley-Hey kayla!

Kayla then lowered her bow and turned towards me

Kayla-Hey, I thought were training the recruits.

Ashley-I was but delphine said she had it covered. Ya know for that frost from last week

I then went and joined my sister at her position in the watchtower.

Kayla-Forgot about that

Ashley-I did too just about, so anything happening here.

Kayla-Nah, been pretty quiet here all morning. Same as yesterday, I haven't seen or heard a thing from the orcs since the accident.

Ashley-We'll get em, we just have to be patient.

Kayla-Yeah

We then just stood there in silence until I decided to break it

Ashley-Hey since everything is pretty quiet here, I thought maybe we could go for a morning ride around the village

Kayla-I dunno, I still have to—

Ashley-Oh come on, you never have fun any more. Just this one time kayla, thats all I'm asking. What do you say?

I then turned to her and gave her my signature grin, and that ultimately made her cave in.

Kayla-Fine, lets get the foxx and greyson

Ashley-Thats the sister I know

We then exited the guard tower and went to the stables. When we arrived our horses were already saddled and all. So we mounted and went to the village entrance.

Ashley-Once around the village?

Kayla-What are the stakes?

Ashley-Who said we were racing?

Kayla-I did, how about this? Loser cleans the stables for a week, and the winner gets the week off.

Ashley-Wait thats not fair

Kayla-Life isn't fair little sister

And with that she galloped away from the village, leaving me in the dust. But once I got my bearings I took off after her. We chased after each other for what seemed like forever. But I didn't care we were having fun, even when we stopped for a rest beside our favorite old willow.

Ashley-Well, I guess you won

Kayla-I guess I did, but don't feel bad you were pretty close.

Ashley-Yeah? Almost as good as the mighty kayla

Kayla-Hey, don't get to cocky you're the one who has to—

But kayla was then cut off by loud screams, and when we realized where it was coming from our hearts plummeted. The shrieks were coming from the village, and the town was on fire.

Kayla-Oh my god…

I then looked closer and saw that the people attacking were orcs.

Ashley-No, kayla don't do anything stupid. We need to find delphine and—

But I didn't get to finish because kayla took off on foxx heading straight for the village.

Ashley-You have got to be kidding me, kayla get back here!


	2. Chapter 2

I then rode off after her, but I couldn't find her in all the chaos. I kept looking for her, but when I went to call for her again I was tackled off my horse. When I looked up I saw a saber cat straddling me, about to kill me. He was about to maul my face off when greyson stopped him with a well timed kick to the face.

Ashley-Thanks greyson

I then jumped up off the ground looking around for the saber, but luckily it had run off.

Delphine-Ashley!

I then turned around to be faced with delphine

Ashley-Delphine, whats going on?

Delphine-The orcs came, we never saw them coming. Where's kayla?

Ashley-I—

Kayla-Archers!

We both turned to see kayla had gathered up the town's finest archers and had them firing at the orcs

Ashley-There she is!

Delphine-Good, here's your sword. Take the other soldiers and hold them off.

Delphine then turned to leave but I stopped her

Ashley-Where do you think your going?

Delphine-To buy us time, just trust me. You and kayla can handle this, I believe in you.

With that delphine left and headed out to get reinforcements from white run.

Ashley-Okay, I got this don't let delphine down.

I then mounted greyson and ran to the barracks. Upon arrival I saw the soldiers fighting off a few orcs. But these were the experienced fighters of the village, so they killed them off easily.

Soldier-Captain whats going on?

Ashley-The orcs are attacking, we need to push them back. You have to buy my sister time to drive them off with the archers. So mount up!

They then all found their horses and mounted them, and I led them to the biggest cluster of orcs.

Ashley-Charge!

We all then charged at the orcs, I was running them through with my sword. But when it didn't cut it I would use my magic to set them on fire or electrocute them. Everything was going fine until I was caught off guard and knocked off my horse by fire. When I looked up I was met with the hooded face of a mage.

Ashley-Oh no

Mage-Stay down

I then got up in a kneeling position and put my hands in the air

Ashley-Don't do anything you'll regret. Just let me go, and tell your people to leave. No one has to get hurt.

Mage-Fat chance

He then struck me with his magic, but for some reason I wasn't in any pain. I just felt different

Mage-Well that wasn't right

Ashley-What did you do to me?

Mage-Hate to cut and run, but…

He then took off running

Ashley-Hey, where do you think you're going

I then got up and chased after him, but I lost him in the crowd. But then I could hear kayla yelling, when I started looking for her I found her cornering these two orcs.

Kayla-Tell me, why are you here!

Ashley-Kayla, there you are!

She then turned her head to look at me, but as soon as she did the two orcs tried to run

Kayla-Hey, get back here!

Kayla then started to chase after the orcs, but thats when we heard the orcs leaders call for a fallback.

Kayla-Ashley come on, we can't let them escape.

Ashley-Yeah

We then chased after the orcs, and once we were close enough we tackled them to ground

Kayla-Thought you could get away did you?

Ashley-Oh my god, kayla its them.

Kayla-What do you mean its them?

Ashley-They were the ones who killed 'them'

That set kayla off the edge, she grabbed her sword and positioned it above the man's throat.

Kayla-I'll kill you!

She then went to attack but I pulled her away from them.

Kayla-Let me go!

Ashley-Run now!

The two orcs didn't waste no time in running from the village. Once they were gone I let kayla go, but little did I know that was a mistake. Once she was out of my grip she turned on me and tried to cut me with her sword.

Ashley-Kayla, get ahold of yourself!

Kayla-You, betrayed us. You betrayed me!

I then pushed her off with my sword and she stood there staring at me with tear filled eyes.

Kayla-Get out

Ashley-What?

Kayla-I said get out! You committed a crime against this village. I sentence you to banishment.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, my own sister was turning me away.

Ashley-Kayla please. Lets talk about this.

Kayla-LEAVE! You will never be one of the people!

Kayla then raised her sword at me, and that broke me. The tears came freely now. Kayla was so angry she would attack if provoked, so I did what I had to I left. I grabbed greyson and fled the village.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to look back so badly, but I couldn't bring myself to. I rode greyson up a the nearby mountain. I was trying to find a place to stay but I had nowhere to go, but I was torn from my thoughts when greyson started to whinny.

Ashley-What is it boy?

Thats when I looked up we had come up to the top of the mountain and there stood a dragon burial. But surprisingly there was no dragon, which gave me a window to leave before it came back.

Ashley-Greyson we gotta go

But before he could turn around an arrow flew by my head and stuck into the snow. I barely turned my head and saw the orcs that had attacked my village earlier. The same man and woman, with 20 more at their sides.

?-Turn around slowly

I didn't want to listen, but I didn't have much choice. so I turned greyson around slowly and faced the orcs.

?-Get off the horse.

I jumped off of greyson's back and faced them once again.

Ashley-Why are you doing this, I helped you get away.

?-You are that girls sister correct?

I nodded.

?-Then you and her shall die.

Ashley-Wait you don't wanna do this, please. Don't hurt her, she has too much to live for.

?-Why do you wish to protect her, she chased you away

Ashley-She's the only family I have left, please just take me instead.

?-Very well, in exchange for you're sister's life we shall take yours

The male leader then approached me with his sword drawn, and he prepared to struck me down. I closed my eyes waiting for the sharp end of the sword to pierce my skin, but instead I head a series of screams. I opened my eyes and saw the orcs all yelling and running down the hill.

?-You cowards get back here! Or I'll—

He didn't get to finish because he was knocked into a wall a few feet away. I looked up and saw the orc was lying there losing blood, but what I saw made the color drain from my face. I saw a dragon. It was beautiful, it had a beautiful shade of purple on its skin. It was also very small, but had lots of muscle. It walked over to the orc and lowered his head until it was inches from the orc's.

Dragon-You orcs have committed another crime against skyrim. You intruded on my home, you attacked riverwood, and you tried to kill this girl.

?-Please no, I can't die not now

Dragon-You have used too many of your chances andrin. Skyrim and her people will be better off without you.

He then raised his foot to swipe at the orc, but before he could I got in between them.

Ashley-No!

The dragon looked at me confused, but lowered his foot.

Dragon-What is the meaning of this imperial?

Ashley-Please, you don't have to do this.

Dragon-He needs to pay for his crimes.

Ashley-I don't wanna see anymore people die.

Dragon-Move, now.

Ashley-No, I believed in the dragons for as long as I can remember. My whole in fact, and I was told you all were terrible monsters. But I refused to listen, I believed in the old legends. You selfless gods, you protected the land of skyrim from any harm that might befall it.

Dragon-What is your name young one?

Ashley-Its—

Andrin-I've had enough of this

And within seconds a blade was shoved through my side. I held back the scream to lessen the pain, but it didn't help much even when the blade was pulled out of me. I collapsed to the ground, looking at the ground now I saw it was soaked with my blood. Then I heard that dragon roar in rage, and I looked at where the orc was or once was. He had fled, and I was lying here dying. So much for that wish, huh ashley? That was my last thought as I passed out.


End file.
